


Stardust

by thatdamnuchiha



Series: To Love a Star [3]
Category: Naruto, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Avenger Haruno Sakura, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Brothers, Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Declarations Of Love, Dysfunctional Family, Eriador, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Crush, First Love, Frequent Mentions of Fratricide, Heavy Angst, In Which Sakura's Resolve is Tested, Last Alliance of Elves and Men, POV Haruno Sakura, POV Third Person, Pining, Rare Pairings, Reincarnation, Secret Crush, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stars, Strong Haruno Sakura, Team as Family, Temporarily Unrequited Love, War of the Last Alliance, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/pseuds/thatdamnuchiha
Summary: Sasuke fell, Naruto chased, and Sakura followed.Gil-Lothris, Gil-Hwindir, and Gil-Raindir have always been there, set in the sky, shining down upon the lands after they were kindled by Mother. Until one day they weren’t. Three stars vanish in the sky, a battle ensues on the grounds below, stardust is sprinkled into the sea, and a shadow comes to rest upon Middle Earth.Naruto was dead by his brother’s hand. Sasuke was in the arms of the Enemy as though nothing were wrong with that. And Sakura…Sakura cannot forgive him.Not this time.
Relationships: Glorfindel (Tolkien) & Haruno Sakura, Glorfindel (Tolkien)/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: To Love a Star [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056926
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	1. Prologue | The Death of an Eddy

**Author's Note:**

> So... You have a very short prologue of what's to come, which I hope will be enough to stir your interest. I'll be updating all my works (mainly the LOTR/Naruto ones for the time being) as quickly as I can, though here I'm also aiming for longer chapters like with 'Wild War Child' which take more time to write.
> 
> Anyway, here's yet another Glorfindel/Sakura work, and this time a lot of the pining is done from Glorfindel's side. As to whether we'll get any POVs of his... we'll see how things go. They might end up as either an interlude or in a different work.
> 
> If you haven't already done so, you might want to read the two oneshots before this work in the series, since they give a bit of background to the entire thing.
> 
> In regards to the names - they're in Sindarin now, as opposed to the (terrible) Quenya they're written as in 'Tales of a Star'.   
> Gil means star.  
> Lothris - Flower/Blossom Queen  
> Hwindir - Eddy/Whirlpool  
> Raindir - Free/Wandering  
> 'dir' is a masculine ending for names I believe.
> 
> The fact this is posted coming up to Christmas and the fact that Sasuke's name could probably be mistaken as 'reindeer' is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> I need sleep.

Waters rushed up the sandy beach, the sound of sea meeting shore an all too appropriate backdrop for his death. _Uzumaki Naruto_ had once been his name. _Hwindir_ had been the name granted to him by Mother, the name which had flown from her tongue in the remade body of hers because it belonged to him. _Just as the name Lothris belonged to her_. Either way, no matter his name, he belonged to the sea, and as such it was fitting for him to take his last breaths beside the expanse of the Great Sea West of Arda.

Blonde locks spilled in her lap, three whisker lines marring ashen cheeks, cracked pink lips which sucked in raspy breath after breath. “Hwindir,” she whispered, fingers tracing his jaw as she stared down into those grey eyes which mirrored her own. That had been the only feature Mother had changed upon their fall and subsequent embodiment. Before they had merely been light itself. Light unmarred of Arda, for they had been brought in from outside.

They were never meant to set foot in those lands, instead they had been meant to stay in the skies above. That had been the case until Raindir had left, until Raindir had fallen down, and they were family – meaning when Raindir had strayed from their side once more, they had followed him. Although they didn’t seem to have followed him quick enough. The light which dwelled within them both, courtesy of Mother who had brought them to that place high in the sky above, shone from their very cores themselves.

Hwindir’s was fading, like a dying star. Because that was what he was. His own hand brushed at her cheek, grey eyes staring up into her own as he did so. His lips moved, yet no sound escaped, and frowning, Hwindir spoke again. Words Sakura didn’t want to hear.

“You’ll bring him back, won’t you?” Hwindir pleaded, blood trickling from his lips, chest stirring ever so shakily as he struggled for breath.

A sob escaped her lips, broken and miserable. “Why?” she whispered, even as Hwindir’s hand fell slack, hitting the sandy shore with a dull thud, his grey eyes losing that spark of life. “Why can you not even think of the both of us upon your deathbed?” she sobbed, taking that lifeless hand in her own. “He killed you, Hwindir… and yet you ask of me to forgive him for this…” Her hands shook, even as she pressed her cheek to his cooling palm. “You know not what you ask of me, brother…”

The last embers of that light shining from within her precious little brother faded then, the hand she held so desperately fading into nothing but dust as his body broke down. He was not of Arda. He was not meant to return to the earth – for he was a being of the sky, unfettered and free. Wind fluttered through her long pink tresses, a wordless sob leaving her lips as she watched the stardust of her brother’s corpse be scattered unto the wind. _The sea._ It was oddly fitting in a way, but the thought of such a thing did nothing to alleviate the bone-deep ache unfolding within her very soul itself.

Hwindir had always been by her side, unlike the other of her brothers – the one she had loved in a far different way before. She had never been without him before, because he was her rock in times of strife. All she had to do was look to her side, and he would be there, a smile upon his face.

But that wasn’t the truth anymore.

Hwindir was dead. Her youngest brother was dead. Her eyes narrowed into little slits, a wordless howl escaping her as the truth sunk in ever so slowly. It crept into her, sneaking upon her, whispering in her ears. She had arrived too late to stop the fight. Sasuke had gained power from the Enemy. The same Enemy which had once been whispered of in the skies above. _There was no excuse of not knowing who, nor what kind of a being which had encouraged him to fall._

“Raindir,” she whispered, her other brother’s name coming to rest upon her lips then. The name of her brother’s killer. A kinslayer. A traitor. _Those who betrayed their friends, their family, were nothing but scum._ “RAINDIR!” she snarled, stirrings of an anger she had not felt for thousands of years rising up within her then.

Stardust glimmered in her hands, the remains of her beloved brother sticking to her then, and silvery tears rolled down her cheeks, falling in droplets upon her dusted hands. She screwed her eyes shut, remembering Hwindir’s last words to her. _To forgive Raindir and bring him back to the light._

“I am sorry, Hwindir,” she whispered, letting the sea wash her hands clean, shame welling up within her, because she wasn’t Hwindir. She was not as forgiving as he. She could never hold on to that unfathomable hope which had roared deep within her brother. She was too empty, too hollow, and far too angry to do such a thing. “I do not think I can do as you have asked of me…”


	2. Chapter One | Whispers in a City

The whispers followed her through the streets of Annúminas, her red cape – the symbol of her authority and rank there – fluttering out on the breeze behind her. Her grey eyes narrowed, feet keeping her moving despite the myriad of stares directed her way as she walked up towards the castle.

“Is that her?” a soft voice resonated through the air, and Lothris only smiled. “The only female war captain?”

“Hush,” another commanded, feet shifting upon the tiling of the streets as she continued marching onwards, away from the lakeside harbour she had just so recently visited, if only for nostalgia. _For a reminder of how her littlest brother’s light had been snuffed out on the waterside, his dust scattered on the roiling waves of the sea._ Mother would never be able to reclaim him, gone as he was to wherever dead stars went to. “She can hear you!”

“Surely that matters not,” yet another person began speaking. “What truly matters is: did you hear of the Battle of the Grey Pass?”

Lothris felt her lips twitch upwards, remembering her most recent foray into the world outside the city she had come to dwell in a short while after she had set foot upon those lands. They thought her human there, despite her odd hair. Pink hair was hardly a common colouring there, but given there was nothing else to the human eye to mark her as anything other than one of their kin… Elves, on the other hand, would know that which she was on sight. Well, they would swiftly figure out what sort of a being she was with but an introduction of her name.

It wasn’t like there had been a star to fall before. Not least with their light intact, as hers was, unlike the only other living star on Arda. Her eyes narrowed into flinty little chips, hands curling into fists as she thought about what had become of her other brother. The one who hadn’t been turned into stardust and scattered to the winds. Tears bit at the corners of her eyes. Lothris blamed them on the wind, heavy as it was as it blew through the city from across the lake.

A song came to her lips then, one of the ones her Mother there had sung to her few times before when the squabbling between her siblings had been at its worst. Her heart squeezed at the thought, memories of Hwindion choking out Raindir’s name, begging for her to rescue him. Lothris only wondered if stabbing a blade through his chest would count as saving him. Amusement came from her in a snort, dark and biting, only serving to startle the pair on guard duty by the main gate.

“Captain Lothris!” they greeted, snapping to attention there as they stood, clad in the silvery armour which was standard for the men of the city. They bore cloaks of a dull grey, but fine nonetheless. For they were in view of the public, positioned there as they were, and men of the king – soldiers of the king – couldn’t be seen to be clad in threadbare clothing and battered armour.

Lothris only nodded. “At ease,” she murmured softly, passing through, into the outer bailey of the castle where her liege lord – her newfound king – found residence. Had someone told her, months ago, when she was still new in body and mind to that strange new world, that she would claw herself a coveted position in the army of a mighty king of men, she would have snorted in disbelief. Woman, in that place, did not tend to venture onto the battlefield – for their duty was to protect the home, in case of an attack while the majority of the army were off in battle. Many there, were trained archers, called upon only when needed, for there were other duties to be done to keep a city afloat. More so in times of war and siege.

She had been the first to venture into battle beyond the city walls – the first to claw her way up. Lothris had little doubt others would follow afterwards, claiming positions once dominated by men. But as it was… for the coming war, she would likely be the only one in such a position as she was. _And, oh, war was coming._ Lothris could feel it, even on the wind. There was that biting tension – an anticipation she was intimately familiar with from her life before the one shining in the sky above.

But this time she and Raindir would be on opposing sides of it. _And she was going to try and kill him. Kill the brother she had treasured for so very long._ He had spat in her face, spat on the love she had thought was a mutual bond between the three of them.

She would not falter.

Not as she had once, many moons ago. He had killed Hwindion, and there was no turning back from that. He had crossed the line, and Lothris would not stay her blade. She could not fulfil Hwindion’s wish, so what better way to try and grant it by sending Raindir to follow his beloved brother. They could fix it then, wherever the two of them ended up. And she… Lothris didn’t quite know what she would do after the deed was done. She didn’t know whether she would even survive the act, or whether she too would become stardust scattered upon the wind. Part of her wasn’t even sure if she truly cared.

They had been together for so long, the three of them, and now they were down to two. Lothris wasn’t entirely sure what she would feel once Raindir had perished and faded like the snuffed out star he was meant to be.

“Lothris. So glad you could join us,” Boron greeted as she entered the war room – the place she had been summoned to. _Likely to deal with the rising threat._ Isildur and his wife had already fled from Minas Ithil in the south with their children in tow, and there had been whispers in the city ever since they arrived. War was no longer a distant dot on the horizon. Rather it was looming closer by the day.

“Lord Boron,” she greeted, inclining her head respectfully at the one who had first greeted her as she went over to the seat she usually held in such meetings, the hairs on the back of her neck rising as she counted only six people in the room as opposed to the twenty four there usually were, should there be full attendance. “Your Majesty,” she said, bowing then as she caught sight of who exactly was in attendance there. “Your Royal Highness,” she continued – as tradition decreed, greeting each of the people there as rank and ceremony dictated before she even sat down.

It was only once she was in her seat that she could relax – what with being the lowest ranking soldier there. She was but the humble captain of the Seventh Company. The irony of her company’s number not being lost on her whenever she mused on her life previous.

“Do you know why you, of all captains in this city, have been summoned?” Boron asked, addressing her then rather than those of higher rank as she assumed might happen. Brown eyes looked at her then, the expression on the elder man’s face unusually stern as he spoke, and Lothris could only blink and narrow her own eyes as she mused on _why_ she of all possible captains had been summoned to such a meeting.

Lothris bit her lip, face twisting as she became deep in thought. “I can only presume, despite my lack of experience, my battle record speaks for itself,” she said, gripping the armrests of the seat upon which she sat. “Then there is also the fact that I have the least casualties per annum amongst my men, which would be, of course, attributed to my leadership.”

Boron relaxed somewhat then, a smile pulling at his face then, the sternness vanishing somewhat as he nodded at her. “Indeed,” he said. “Which is why you will be assigned a very important role in the coming weeks.”

“We have received correspondence back from Lindon,” Halrion, one of the King’s Advisors, spoke then. Lothris felt her eyes narrow, and she sat up in her chair then, eyes locking on the white-haired man. He was old – Halrion, that was – the oldest of the advisors there, and one of the most respected, though not just because he was descended of folk who had served the High King, and before the Lords of Andúnië, when Numenor had still existed above the sea. “There is an invitation to Mithlond, one of the realms of the elves, in order to discuss both the terms of this alliance, as well as logistics of the war coming upon our doorsteps.”

“The enemy is all but upon our doorsteps,” their High King spoke then, and Lothris turned the full force of her attention on him. “I cannot leave the city. Not now – and when I do ride out, I will have to eliminate as many orc camps between here and wherever it is designated for us to meet with our allies to ensure the safety of my people here. As such, I nominate my eldest son, Isildur, to venture to Mithlond in my place.”

Lothris blinked then, a slight chill running down her spine as she slowly began to realise exactly why she had been called to that particular meeting. They would only be telling her of the alliance and meetings due to it, if she were to be participating in some form – whether it be in talks, or in the act of guarding the party on the way to Mithlond.

“Captain Lothris,” Boron stated then, capturing her attention where it had dwindled for but a matter of moments, and Lothris swallowed as she sat up in her chair. “From what I have been informed”— _by Delior, the ‘spy’ in her ranks who reported to him, of course_ —“you and your company have yet to fall into a single ambush thanks to your keen senses and praiseworthy efforts. Both of which will be an asset when riding in the vanguard of our defensive formation devised to ensure the safety of the High King’s Heir.”

She inclined her head then. “Might I ask how long I have to rally my men and gather supplies for the upcoming journey?” she asked. “Is it also possible for me at least to see the route we will be travelling, given I will be at the forefront of the formation?”

Lord Boron smiled then – not a nice smile – as he turned to face their Crown Prince, Lord of the fallen Minas Ithil. “Fear not, Your Royal Highness,” he said, making it abruptly clear to Lothris that at least one person in that room had doubted in her skill. “What dear Captain Lothris might lack in experience, she most certainly makes up for with wit and skill.”

Halrion chose that moment to cackle in a manner most unsuiting to one of the King’s Advisors. “Indeed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asjfk
> 
> That took longer than expected, so sorry it's short... The chapters should eventually get a bit longer, especially when we get to more dialogue-y and action parts. No idea if any of that sounded ridiculous or incorrect - but then again, I've never been an advisor in battle or anything of the sorts.
> 
> This probably isn't completely sticking to canon either, given there's little mention of how the alliance was formed only that it seems like Isildur ventured to Lindon after meeting with his father after Minas Ithil was taken (I think?) according to something I read, and Elendil and his forces met with Gil-Galad and his forces at Weathertop before venturing to Rivendell... so it's like... really loosely following stuff. 
> 
> Mainly because a certain someone needs to meet a certain star... and I will twist canon to make that possible...
> 
> Until next time, my lovely readers.

**Author's Note:**

> SPORADIC UPDATES T_T


End file.
